objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cutiesunflower
Welcome to my Talk Page! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User:Cutiesunflower pages. SpongebobAtnight (talk) 22:27, April 5, 2017 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! I read the rules. Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Good News! I Created Your OC Page -> Green Rocky I gave your OC an alliance, because he deserves one. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:33, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Wanna join? Wanna join to my BFDI camp, Announcer Madness? You can make your own announcer, or i can. The episodes will be released on Youtube. Osterniferous (talk) 20:13, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Competition 1 Competition 1 is drawing Blue Screen on Microsoft Paint (the paint program). The jury will be Blue Screen, and which picture is better, he will choose! You have 2 days, but if everbody completes early, it can be one days! Osterniferous (talk) 08:07, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Competition 2 The competition two is a quiz. For see the quiz go to Announcer Madness page and click the link under "Newest episode!" it says "For Competition: 1" Osterniferous (talk) 09:45, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Competition 3 Hey, Osterniferous here! The competition 3 is a word contest! Make a sentence with 5 words and that will be about Blue Screen and Announcer Madness, and don't forget to use the word "Virus"! Osterniferous (talk) 12:04, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Gamey Battle Hey, Cutiesunflower! AwesomeAquamarine and 6 others have signed up to participate in Gamey Battle, and you can join in! All you need is a Gamey to participate! Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 20:53, April 23, 2017 (UTC). Competition 4 The Competition 4 is a story contest! Make a story about BFDI/BFDI(A)/IDFB or all of them! The best story wins. Note: *It must have more than 1 paragraphs. Osterniferous (talk) 09:24, April 27, 2017 (UTC) hello Nameless Fanfic Hey do you want to keep your OCs on this? You may choose to remove them, but it's kinda like TBFDIWP. Do you want to keep them there? You may also request more to add. I think so. Sorry if I am late. Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:13, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Um NLG343's name isn't MLB343. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 05:07, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah! It's my mistake. I think NLG is his name. Sorry. Question What's the name of the template you use? TB is my fav! Talk to me about him! 21:51, May 22, 2017 (UTC) It's the Character Template. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:00, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Oh okay. Do you have to edit it when your done editing the page? Because I tried editing it while editing the page TB is my fav! Talk to me about him! 22:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Yes. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:13, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Ok thanks for letting me know! :3 TB is my fav! Talk to me about him! 22:16, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Friends? Can i be your friend? Because i just got this wikia here. There an Lock on there! Let me Put it with the Key! 06:54, 24 May, 2017 (UTC) Sure because I like to meet new friends.Cutiesunflower (talk) 10:09, May 24, 2017 (UTC) About your second account you made I know you created it for fun, but please stop using it to create lots of trouble! (Yeah! You might get into trouble if u mess up.) And um, talking to yourself and all is just weird. I'd be fine if you keep it in a moderate amount. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:26, May 27, 2017 (UTC) I will promise. THX for your support. And can you please ban my second one. I don't like that account. Cutiesunflower (talk) 13:33, May 27, 2017 (UTC). And also there is a fight! Please block him forever! :Sure, I'll block I think without the further IP block Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:44, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :I messaged him about him Blocked. I gyess I tfhink he wofn't ngvconme back agvain. (Sorry about my Grammar!) Cutiesunflower (talk) 13:48, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :that "him" was your own account. :you got ROOZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 00:45, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :That was my 2nd account, not my first account. My first account was Cutiesunflower. That was almost 3 months ago. Also, I deleted Sad Green Rocky off of my talk page cause it's usless. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! BFBK BrownFamily1108 (talk) 00:22, June 1, 2017 (UTC)Hi there, Eden! Wanna sign up for Battle For Burger King? Sure! I like to join! Cutiesunflower (talk) 01:08, June 1, 2017 (UTC) plz do my top hats ok. Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:28, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ARE YOU DONE MAHRI TOP HAT AND EL KADSRE TOP HAT YET? THE GEO OF THE STATES. :) No! I will get into it now! Cutiesunflower (talk) 10:25, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Changed my Avatar Hi Guys! I changed my Avatar because the other one I made that is old is awful and stupid and weird. So I want my profile to be more happier. So that's it. What do you think of it? Cutiesunflower (talk) 10:41, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Hello there! -NiHaoGuylan (talk) 21:53, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi Guylan! The Battle For Space Place Creator! Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:55, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Something New Happened What happened to this wiki? Is there anything wrong? And the edits are worse! Cutiesunflower (talk) 18:47, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Um, It's just the change of Wikia. Well Whatever. Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:03, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I just did the first challenge of BPI. So that's good. Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:28, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Do you know goanimate? CD20Boy2014 (talk) 08:10, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Yesl I know Go Animate.Cutiesunflower (talk) 11:27, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Sad News! Hey Guys! I have sad news! BM44 got blocked for 2 weeks because he started to edit other user's pages without permission and started swearing. One time when I asked to edit, Bfdi is the best said that I can edit the article, but until he changed his mind. I didn't edit his page. BM44 didn't ask for permission so he got a warning because he didn't ask permission before editing. I think BM44 should do the things like what I say. Sorry to BM44. Try not to swear and ask permission before editing. Thank you. Cutiesunflower (talk) 17:16, June 26, 2017 (UTC) OWITP BrownFamily1108 (talk) 17:49, June 27, 2017 (UTC)I made a nice camp called Object Walk In The Park, you wanna sign up? I think yes. Maybe.. Cutiesunflower (talk) 17:50, June 27, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 17:57, June 27, 2017 (UTC)In by nice I mean new. BrownFamily1108 (talk) 00:23, June 30, 2017 (UTC)Hey Eden, sign-ups are closed. You can still recommend characters and make a prediction in the Elimination Table Page. k. Though I am not signed up (because I am on different camps), I can recommend some characters so maybe I can do it. Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:41, June 30, 2017 (UTC) OCs in a camp I wish my OCs join a camp. I hope they will. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! How do you feel? Since this wiki is dying.. How sad are you with it?A random Filipina (talk) 11:01, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I feel very sad because most admins aren't active. I feel like I am going to cry acid. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cute Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! An Awesome Forum There's this cool forum that Cillill made, called Object Hawaii II! Check it out plz!Alex0421 (talk) 13:12, August 12, 2017 (UTC) ok. Can my OCs join? Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! HOW DO YA LIKE DIS Tell me whaddya think of my new OC, Sky. Gender:Male Likes:Budder, Minecraft, SkyDoesMinecraft Dislikes:Squids That Guy Who Likes Chespins I like it, and it's very awesome! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Yo Thanks That Guy Who likes Chespins Your Welcome!!! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Folder is love. Folder is life. THIS IS FOLDER DO YOU LIKE HIM Friends: Microwave (AO), Crystal (AO), Diamond (AO), Dynamite (AO), Firey (AO), Dodgeball (AO), Mini Folder (AO), Blindfold (AO), Waterdrop (AO) Enemies: Green Carrot (AO), Mouse (AO), Sign (AO), Haters, Crystal (Episodes 159-163 and 174) Folder will now talk! Folder: DO YOU WATCH AMAZING OBJECTS? IT'S MY SHOW Also here are my quotes! (Folder to Microwave) (Episode 174: Attack of the Crystals) (Folder to Microwave) "Rule 71: Ditch your friends whenever you can so you can be safe" (Folder to Microwave and Firey* "Rule 61: Work together as a team to defeat the enemy" (Folder to Microwave) "Rule 9: Punch the enemy in the face!) (Folder to Microwave) (Random Episodes) *Folder runs away* (Folder to Crystal) (Episode 163 The Flood Part 4) I AM NOT REVIVING YOU! YOU MADE THIS ACID FLOOD FOR LIKE 4 EPISODES NOW! (Folder to Firey) (Random Episodes) LOL IT'S RAINING YOU'RE GONNA DIE (Folder to Firey) (Episode 120 Procrastinators) Nah, we don't need to take out the garbage right now.. (Folder to Microwave) (Episode 98 Friday the 13th) Everyone is dying! Whenever I throw a sled it always hits another object! (Folder to Everyone) (Episode 100 THE 100th EPISODE) THANK YOU FOR 100 EPISODES! (Folder to Diamond) (Episode 165 Love Machine) *spins* Diamond loves.... MICROWAVE! *gets slapped* (Folder to Waterdrop and Firey) (Episode 2: Rocket Ship) WE'RE GONNA HIT A STAR! (Folder to Dodgeball and Microwave) (Episode 3: Zombies) My leg got bitten! *Leg falls off* Fitness Official Channel (talk) 01:28, August 18, 2017 (UTC)Folder'' Fitness Official Channel (talk) 01:28, August 18, 2017 (UTC)Fitness Yes. I also like Folder! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Friends Can you add me to your friends section? School-girl Meowstic (talk) 00:42, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Yes. I will. And I am sorry for the spam I made. I just commented by minutes by BFDI users. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! It's okay. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 01:03, August 24, 2017 (UTC) listen up green thing, if you keep reverting my edits we're gonna have a real problem. Mmmmmm... I love a big hot juicy cylinder of meat... 19:52, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Just get out of here! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 19:32, September 6, 2017 (UTC) *crys & hair turns wet* Why did you do that cause I have Putinury. He's worse. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 16:48, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations for becoming an admin Ok, I've granted you your rights. Enjoy the responsibility, but do not abuse these rights (see this page if you haven't already) --You suck so much. C'mon admit it (talk) 16:36, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Do not mind my signature, I put that as my signature last year or the year before (I can't remember which year) Okay. I will do this, and I won't abuse the rights. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 16:38, September 20, 2017 (UTC) I have an announcement but slowly I'm gonna spread the word Do not tell anyone, but I am planning a surprise, so I must tell you in Discord. It's something related to my camps. --You suck so much. C'mon admit it (talk) 19:44, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Sorry if I didn't join, but I'll watch. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Hey look, I;m sorry for stealing an OC, I didn't know, so please apologize me for this. Chaning my Fidget Spinner to Blue Hey, Lizzy here, I'm sorry I stole your OC, next time, I;ll change my Fidget Spinner blue. Okay. The real lizzy the tiger (talk) 00:33, October 2, 2017 (UTC)Lizzy The Tiger Okay. Just don't steal my OCs again. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:35, October 2, 2017 (UTC) wtf fidget spinner is mine (Talk) 11:34, October 2, 2017 (UTC) No! It's not your Black Fidget Spinner, it was my Green Fidget Spinner Lizzy stole. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 18:38, October 2, 2017 (UTC) i made fidget spinner before you so that means you stole it (Talk) 05:22, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Minh, you can use my fidget spinner and lizzy's since I don't mind and I am sorry for stealing your OC without permission. Lizzy, please make a object that is not stolen, like negative 2. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 18:37, October 3, 2017 (UTC) please Visit my Ask Oricolio blog, it's not getting comments please AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 20:54, October 2, 2017 (UTC) I just commented. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:01, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Remember Lizzy? BrownFamily1108 (talk) 21:15, October 6, 2017 (UTC)Hey Eden, do you remember Lizzy? She's blocked for a while for stealing one of your OCs and for creating a page that's possibly spam and against the HnH (Hurt And Heal) rules. Oh yes. I remember Lizzy who stole my OC. BTW, the original Fidget Spinner is by Minh. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:16, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Camp BrownFamily1108 (talk) 22:35, October 15, 2017 (UTC)Would you like to sign up my New Camp? Yes. And I signed up as 12-Ball. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:36, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Object High Plz can go to Object High page, sign up a few of your OCs and then roleplay the heck out of Object High. I just did it. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 23:56, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Please Would you be interested in joining My User Murder Mystery Camp? PLEEAASSEE? That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 22:52, October 17, 2017 (UTC) I don't like murderers, but yes. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:53, October 17, 2017 (UTC) A Request Can you please remove me from ALL the things i am in that you own? Including the anti Souris (Or waterver to spell that) Club,some halloween costumes,Cutie Ilsand and The Top Hat Camp. DO NOT BEFRIEND POUDRETTEITE EVER!! (talk) 06:48, October 30, 2017 (UTC) goodbye i wanted to thank you for supporting me and OF, it means a lot, cuz i worked a lot on this project, and i dont think i can thank you enough AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 07:26, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Can you add those BFB pictures to the BFDI wikiSo Muy Name jeff, Jk it's Boku (talk) 14:53, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Yes. I will since I am good at adding pictures! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 14:54, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am AzUrArInG, and it's nice to meet you. Even though we pretty much met a few days ago before this message I made for you. Hi AzUrArInG! And it's nice to meet you too. I hope you make more edits! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:01, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Can you make a BFIS Contestant out of this? Yes. But I need to know what is his personality, and does it have limbs? Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:54, November 13, 2017 (UTC) He has limbs, and suffers from Tiredness,and is quite prone to turn B&W. Tele Monte Carlo! Of Monaco! (talk) 01:03, November 13, 2017 (UTC) PLEASE RESPOND NOWTele Monte Carlo! Of Monaco! (talk) 22:08, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey I've heard that you've got 4,500 achievement points, good job! [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 07:14, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks U4Again! I hope and I get higher in the future, and you too! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:09, November 14, 2017 (UTC) I am the computer version of CreepyButFreed. GameboyNextGeneration (talk) 23:20, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Please Can you please join ObjectMon Day And Night? That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 22:36, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Yes. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:37, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Thanks That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 22:39, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Check Can you check the part with the recommended character and see if any of my characters are there. (Check for names like tofu, or Bokurei or Derpanine). Just asking? --Seeing my friends suffer, makes me suffer, It's a me.. Bokurei (talk) 21:59, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Cutie Sun Flower! Take a look at my oc and see if you can edit it to make it better. Gannett,Viacom,Video Brinquedo. ( talk:LOGO MADNESS!!!) (talk) 22:23, November 17, 2017 (UTC) My Camp Would you like to join? I sure do and I will be Green Rocky! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 02:43, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Please Delbibirds Amazing Competition has started! Please sign up if wanted. That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 02:56, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Feel free to put this on your user page if you want Idk --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 05:44, December 1, 2017 (UTC) thanks for fixing the error on the Ice Cube article. Thanks for fixing the error on the Ice Cube article, it was a mistake I made, and I was trying to fix it, but you beat it to me, anyway Thanks for fixing the error ok.AzUrArInG (talk) 13:54, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Fine Sorry. I want to die and I'm dangerous, do not touch me or you can talk to me here 05:27, December 7, 2017 (UTC) It's okay. But you can hurt and heal in mine. The credit goes to SobrasFP for the characters. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 11:24, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Someone likes your OC. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 01:05, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Someone is? That is so exciting! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 01:06, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Why and I only put "Eliminated" and "Eliminated Contestants" on Mirror's article, but I knew that he rejoined before I put those categories in. IK Mirror rejoined in Episode 16, what I mean I put "Eliminated" and "Eliminated Contestants" was when he got eliminated before Mirror rejoined, that's why.AzUrArInG (talk) 23:24, December 11, 2017 (UTC)